1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination ornamental accessory and a cover for an ignition switch. More specifically, the present invention describes a decorative covering for an exposed ignition switch on motored vehicles, and in a preferred embodiment, a covering for a motorcycle ignition switch that has the outer appearance of a firearm cylinder that may include a plurality of cartridges therein.
An ignition switch on most motorcycles is exposed along its exterior surface. However, it is recognized that exposed ignition switches are not always desired or ideal in all settings. For instance, ignition switches are often destroyed in the process of vandalism or theft as a result of attempted hotwiring. When the motorcycles are recovered, replacing or repairing the ignition switch may be costly or impractical.
Additionally, constant exposure to dirt and debris or moisture may cause the ignition switch to malfunction. For instance, the ignition switch or the keyhole can become clogged with debris. Removing debris may require a user to remove the entire ignition assembly to clean the parts therein, inconveniencing the user. Alternatively, moisture from precipitation can enter the keyhole and rust the lock, causing keys to become damaged or stuck in the ignition switch, preventing the ignition switch from turning. Resulting damage to the ignition switch can prevent the starter motor from receiving power, which makes the motorcycle inoperable. This could be especially problematic as a user can become stranded without an alternative mode of transportation.
In the past, ignition switch covers have been used for the purpose of covering a keyhole on the ignition switch. Unfortunately, prior ignition switch cover devices are not decorative, limiting a user from personalizing the appearance of his or her motorcycle. The ignition switch covers are also not adapted to be easily detached from the ignition switch for the user to access the ignition switch or the keyhole thereon. As a result, the ignition switch covers often interfere with the usage of the ignition switch. Thus, prior ignition switch covers require the user to access the ignition switch by manipulating the cover in order to operate the motorcycle.
The present invention provides an external cover for an ignition switch, preferably an exposed ignition switch for a motorcycle, wherein the cover conceals the ignition switch from view and provides an outward appearance of a firearm cylinder. In a preferred embodiment, the device comprises an annular base member disposed under the ignition switch, which is adapted to receive the ignition switch cover thereon, wherein the ignition switch is that of a firearm cylinder with multiple cartridge chambers having one or more cartridges therein. Fasteners or magnets about the lower periphery of the cylinder provide a means to secure the ignition switch cover to the ignition switch, providing a motorcyclist with an ignition switch cover styled as a firearm cylinder rather than an exposed ignition switch or a keyhole. Several embodiments are disclosed for the purpose of attaching the cover to the ignition switch.
Use of the present invention allows a user to operate a motorcycle without unsightly ignition switches or ignition keys. Installation of the present invention may be in any place where an ignition switch is located, allowing for easy concealment with the decorative ignition switch cover of the present invention. Further, the present invention secures the ignition key in place and protects the ignition switch cover from exposure to dirt, debris, and moisture. The present invention is ideal for use on motorcycles and other motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to ignition switch covers or assemblies for motorcycles that include an ignition keyhole. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these patents describe an ornamental design for a motorcycle ignition switch cover, wherein the cover encompasses a unique shape for an ignition key cover. Another patent discloses an ignition switch that includes a housing, a cover, and multiple electrical terminals. These devices, however, do not disclose a rotatable ignition switch cover that is adapted to rotate clockwise or counter clockwise to lock and unlock. The prior art also fails to disclose a rotatable ignition switch cover that resembles a firearm cylinder that may include one or more cartridges. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,791 to Williams describes key-actuated rotary switches adapted to control the ignition circuits of motorized equipment. The Williams device includes a disc-shaped switch contact positioned relative to a number of stationary terminals. The switch contact includes one or more cutouts which isolate individual stationary terminals in different angular orientations of the contact. The signals conducted through each terminal vary as different combinations are bridged by the contact in different orientations. Each terminal consists of a prong, a head extending perpendicularly from the prong, and a dome rising from the head to define a point for engagement with the switch contact.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,947 to Trimble describes an ignition switch comprising a housing defining an interior region, a cover affixed to an open back end of the housing and supporting a plurality of electrical terminals. Each terminal includes an end portion extending into the housing interior region. The switch also includes a switch assembly supported by the housing, the switch assembly being rotatable about an axis of rotation between at least two positions. Similar to the Williams device, the Trimble device provides no means to protect an opening adapted to receive a key. These devices do not disclose a cover adapted to encase the ignition switch. For instance, Williams discloses that the switch contact is enclosed in a housing, which is turned by means of a shaft having an open end including a keyhole for receiving a key which may be used to turn the shaft and switch contact. The present invention protects the keyhole by means of an ornamental ignition switch cover that is adapted to turn like a key. As such, the present invention provides protection to the exposed end of the ignition switch.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,814 to Giamas describes a keyhole lighting fixture comprising an annular top housing positioned over a bottom housing which is substantially equal in shape and size to the top housing. The top housing includes a printed circuit board and light emitting diode, which is battery powered. The light emitting diode is controlled by an electronic circuit to illuminate a keyhole. While the illumination of the keyhole allows a user to have a better visibility of the keyhole in low light environments, the purpose and design of the Giamas device diverges in intent and design from the present invention, which discloses an ignition switch cover adapted to protect a keyhole disposed on an exterior surface of a motorcycle. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing accessory for a motorcycle while providing protective features to be utilized as desired. It is not desired to facilitate the finding of an ignition switch, but rather to protect the keyhole from becoming damaged while providing an ornamental feature adapted to control the ignition circuits of the motorcycle.
The Giamas device is also limited in the fact that it cannot protect the keyhole. The top and bottom housing is positioned around the keyhole, which does not allow for the ability to cover the exposed surface of the keyhole. Further, the Giamas device cannot illuminate the surrounding area of the keyhole without a power source. This is inconvenient when trying to locate the ignition switch in a low light environment, as the Giamas device provides no other means to locate the keyhole. In contrast, the present invention provides an ignition switch cover that resembles a firearm cylinder, which allows a user to easily identify the ignition switch by vision or touch.
Other examples of prior art are directed to ornamental designs for an ignition switch cover. In particular they are intended to provide a customizable appearance to a motorcycle. U.S. Design Pat. No. D376,131 to Myers is directed to a motorcycle ignition switch and steering lock. The device includes a segmented assembly having joinable ignition body region and a protruding keyhole region. The keyhole is disposed on an exposed end of the device, which is adapted to mount onto a motorcycle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D282,161 to Barrows discloses an insulated ignition switch cover. The device includes an elongated aperture adapted to receive a key, and two protruding members disposed on either end of the elongated aperture. The two protruding members are connected via a middle rod, wherein each end of the rod is affixed to the protruding members. The keyhole, however, is not adapted to prevent dust, debris, and moisture from damaging the keyhole. Furthermore, Barrows does not disclose an insulated ignition switch cover adapted to revolve around a vertical axis.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. D290,245 to Opitz discloses a motorcycle ignition switch cover. The switch cover comprises a modified cubical housing with a modified disc shaped cover disposed over a keyhole. Opitz, however, does not disclose a motorcycle ignition switch cover that resembles a firearm cylinder. Additionally, Opitz does not disclose a motorcycle ignition switch cover that encases an ignition key and rotate around a vertical axis.
The present invention discloses a cylindrical ignition switch cover that resembles a firearm cylinder having multiple cartridge chambers and one or more cartridges disposed therein. The cylindrical ignition switch cover of the present invention is constructed to connect to an annular base member, wherein the base member is affixed around an ignition switch via a securing pin. When connected, the ignition switch covers ignition switches of various sizes such that it protects the ignition switch, ignition key, or a keyhole disposed on the ignition switch. The cylindrical ignition switch cover is further adapted to unlock or lock in place when it is rotated counter clockwise or clockwise around a vertical axis, respectively. Accordingly, the present invention provides an effective and convenient way to prevent the ignition switch from becoming damaged allowing a user to customize the appearance of his or her motorcycle. It is therefore submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing ignition switch cover devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.